warehfandomcom-20200214-history
Collaborative Aeneid translation
Instructions Text and translation of Aeneid I.23-75 :Id metuens veterisque memor Saturnia belli, :prima quod ad Trojam pro caris gesserat Argis :(necdum etiam causae irarum saevique dolores (25) :exciderant animo; manet alta mente repostum :judicium Paridis spretaeque injuria formae :et genus invisum et rapti Ganymedis honores)--'' :''his accensa super jactatos aequore toto :Troas, relliquias Danaum atque immitis Achilli, (30) :arcebat longe Latio, multosque per annos :errabant acti fatis maria omnia circum. Saturn's daughter, fearing this, and mindful of the old war which she as leader had waged at Troy for her dear Argos (the causes of her anger and her savage griefs had still not yet left (from) her soul; stored up deep in her mind remains the judgment of Paris and the insult to her scorned beauty, and both the race having been hated and the stolen honors of Ganymede) -- having been inflamed by these things too, she was keeping the Trojans, the remnants of the Greeks and of pitiless Achilles been thrown on all waters, long from Latium, and through many years, driven by the fates, they were wandering around every sea. *translated by Mangelosanto 01:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *corrected by MaryGrace 02:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Juno, fearing this and mindful of the former wars, which she had first waged against the Trojans for the beloved Argos (even the causes of her anger and the savage grief had not yet left her mind; the judgment of Paris remains stored deep in her mind, and the insults to her scorned beauty, and race having been hated, and the honors of Ganymede having been stolen). Inflamed by these things, in addition, she was keeping the Trojans, leftover from the Greeks and cruel Achilles tossed about the entire sea, far from Latium, and they wandered for many years, driven by the fates, around the whole sea. * translated by Holly Havel *Corrected by Aubree Heydrick 21:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Tantae molis erat Romanam condere gentem. :Vix e conspectu Siculae telluris in altum :vela dabant laeli et spumas salis aere ruebant, (35) :cum Juno aeternum servans sub pectore vulnus :haec secum: "Mene incepto desistere victam :nec posse Italia Teucrorum avertere regem? :Quippe vetor fatis. Pallasne exuere classem :Argivum atque ipsos potuit summergere ponto (40) :unius ob noxam et furias Ajacis Oilei? It was of such difficulty to establish the Roman race. With the land of Sicily scarely out of view the happy Trojans were placing their sails on the deep sea and were plowing the foams of the sea with bronze, when Juno preserving the everlasting wound deep in her heart said these things to herself: "Am I, conquered, ceasing from my undertaking and not able to keep off the Trojan king from Italy? I am truly forbidden by the fates. Was Minerva not able to burn the Argive fleet and drown masters, crewmen themselves in the sea, on account of the fault and madness of one man, Ajax the son of Oileus? *Translated by Aubree Heydrick 01:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Corrected by Thao Nguyen 02:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It was of such great effort to found the Roman race. With the Sicilian land scarcely out of sight, they were happily the happy Trojans were placing their sails on the deep sea and were plowing the foams of the sea with bronze, when Juno, guarding the everlasting wound deep in her heart, said these words to herself: "Should I, beaten, cease from my undertaking and not be able to turn back the Trojan king from Italy? I am indeed forbidden by the fates. Was not Minerva able to burn up the Argive fleet and drown them masters themselves in the sea, on account of the fault and madness of one man, Ajax, son of Oileus? *Translated by Meshach7 02:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Corrected by --Scuomo 20:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Also corrected by Mangelosanto 00:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ipsa Jovis rapidum jaculata e nubibus ignem :disjecitque rates evertitque aequora ventis, :illum exspirantem transfixo pectore flammas :turbine corripuit scopuloque infixit acuto; (45) :ast ego, quae divum incedo regina Jovisque :et soror et conjunx, una cum gente tot annos :bella gero. Et quisquam numen Junonis adorat :praeterea aut supplex aris imponet honorem?" '' She herself threw Jupiter's rapid lightning from the clouds and '''shattered' the ships and overturned the seas with the winds, she seized that man, breathing out flames from the pierced breast, with a whirlwind and impaled him to a sharp cliff; at least I, queen of the gods, who walk proudly as both sister and wife of Jupiter,' have waged' wars for many years with one nation. And hereafter, will anyone worship the divine power of Juno, or place an offering on the altars through prayer?" *translated by Thao Nguyen 06:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *corrected by Jsedlak 21:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) She Minerva herself having thrown Jupiter's consuming lighning out from the clouds both scattered the ships and overturned the seas with winds, she snatched up that man Ajax exhaling flames from his pierced chest, with a whirlwind and impaled him on a sharp rock. Yet I Juno, who strides as queen of the gods and is both the sister and wife of Jupiter, have waged wars for so many years against one people. And can anyone worship the divine power of Juno hereafter, or will anyone as a suppliant place an offering on the alters? Translated by--Scuomo 17:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Corrected by Meshach7 22:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Talia flammato secum dea corde volutans (50) :nimborum in patriam, loca feta furentibus Austris, :Aeoliam venit. Hic vasto rex Aeolus antro :lucantis ventos tempestatesque sonoras :imperio premit ac vinclis et carcare frenat. :Illi indignantes magno cum murmure montis (55) :circum claustra fremunt; celsa sedet Aeolus arce :sceptra tenens mollitque animos er temperat iras; :ni faciat, maria ac terras caelumque profundum :quippe ferant rapidi secum verrantque per auras. [Pondering] such things herself in her heart, the goddess came to Aeolia, land of rain storms,a place teeming with raging winds. Here''' in' a vast cavern King Aeolus rules the wrestling winds and roaring tempests restrained and pressed down by power, chains and prison. Those angry locked beings roar with great murmur ['of the mountain]' around the 'barriers.' ; in this towering fortress sits Aeolus, who soothes their spirit and calms their anger, holding a scepter;if he did not do so, the seas and land and skies above would surely carry and sweep themselves through the air. *translated by Dunnejam 03:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *corrected by Christian Garcia 19:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The goddess, with such things pondering and inflamed in her heart, came to Aeolia, motherland of storms ['clouds'], the place raging with teeming south winds. Here, in his desolate cave, King Aeolus controls the wrestling winds and roaring storms and restrains ['or reins them in'] them through his chains and prison. Those angry winds roar at the barriers ['Chafing, they roar around the prison'] like great rumbles of a nearby mountain. Aeolus sits on his high citadel holding his scepter and he soothes the spirits and calms the anger of the winds. If he does not do this, ['the swift winds'] indeed they would carry off the land and sea in their madness and they will sweep through the air. - translated by Jsedlak 23:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *corrected by Katie Smith 00:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :''Sed pater omnipotens speluncis abdidit atris (60) :hoc metuens molemque et montis insuper altos :imposuit, regemque dedit qui foedere certo :et premere et laxas sciret dare jussus habenas. :Ad quem tum Juno supplex his vocibus usa est: :Aeole, namque tibi divum pater atque hominum rex (65) :et mulcere dedit fluctus et tollere vento, :gens inimica mihi Tyrrhenum navigat aequor :Ilium in Italiam portans victosque penatis: But, the all-knowing father Jupiter, fearful of this (fearing this), hid them in dark caves and placed above them a king (the high mountains), (and) who under a fixed treaty, would know how to grasp tightly and loosen the reins when ordered by Jupiter. To him Juno now spoke, using a humble voice: Aeolus, to you the divine father (of the divine) and king of men has given power to calm and raise up waves with the winds, a race of people unfriendly to me sails the Tyrrhenian sea, carrying the conquered household gods of Ilium into Italy: *translated by Katie Smith 01:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) corrected by laura gribbell But the omnipotent father, fearing this, hid (those winds) in the dark caves and placed a mass and huge mountains above them and he gave the king the loose reins, who, by manner of a fixed treaty, would know how to control and give them, when ordered to. To him then the humble Juno employed this speech: “Aeolus, truly the father of the gods and the king of man has granted you (the ability) to soothe and stir up the waves by means of a wind, a race unfriendly to me sails the Tyrrhenian sea carrying Illium and the conquered household gods into Italy. *Translated by Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Corrected by Dunnejam 02:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :incute vim ventis summersasque obrue puppis, :aut age diversos et disjice corpora ponto. (70) :Sunt mihi bis septem praestanti corpore nymphae, :quarum quae forma pulcherrima, Deiopea, :conubio jungam stabili propriamque dicabo, :omnis ut tecum meritis pro talibus annos :exigat et pulchra faciat te prole parentem (75) Strike the winds (with) power and overwhelm the ship having been sunk, or drive (the men) in diverse (ways) and scatter (their) bodies on the sea. To me they are twice seven with the excellent body of a nymph, Deiopea, of which things who is (the nymph) with the most beautiful form, I would join in stable marriage and I will dedicate permanently, that all would pass the years with you for such merits and would make you a parent with illustrious offspring... *translated by MaryGrace 23:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Strike power to the winds and crush the submerged ships, or drive the dispersed men and scatter their bodies in the sea. There are to me fourteen nymphs with an outstanding body, out of which Deipoea, who has the most beautiful body, I will join her to you in stable marriage and I will her to you your own, in order that she might pass with you for many years with such merits and might make you a parent with beautiful offspring.Gribbell 16:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Laura Gribbell * corrected by Holly Havel Grammatical questions and answers *'line 24:' The text states that "prima" refers to Juno, for she held a leading role in the Trojan War. Is this "prima" taking on the role of a noun, meaning "chief" instead of an adjective? The notes suggest that it is an adjective, modifying "ea," but this is not present in the text. Thus, is "prima" being used as a noun, or is it modifying the subject "Juno," something readers would have to infer with context? --Scuomo 21:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Prima is supposed to be an adjective describing Juno, or understood "ea". And, as you said, I do think that readers are supposed to understand that it's modifying Juno from the context that it's in. Holly Havel 01:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Line 24- '''What is the antecedent of quod? I'm a bit confused.' Christian Garcia 17:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC)' :* I think ''belli is the antecedent of quod: "the war which she had waged...". Mangelosanto 22:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 25' Why is irarum in the genitive plural?- Jsedlak 21:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* The notes say it is a "poetic plural", which I think means that Vergil replaced the singular for a plural in order to make the meter/ poetry flow. The appendix says it is used to "generalize a statement, for metrical reasons, or rhetorical effect." Katie Smith 22:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 29' What case is accensa? Thao Nguyen 04:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :* It looks like it could be ablative absolute. Meshach7 15:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'line 34:' This sentence seems to be translating as an ablative absolute, "with the Sicilian Land scarcely out of sight," yet the only ablative I see is "e conspectu," which is merely just an ablative due to the use of the preposition. Is this not an ablative absolute, but some other use of "with," or am I not seeing the ablatives in the statement? --Scuomo 20:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 35' How does laeti fit in to this line? Is it used as an adjective or an adverb?--Holly Havel 17:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*In this line laeti is the subject of dabant - the happy Trojans. I used it as an adverb before, but I believe it's meant to be an adjective. Aubree Heydrick 19:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 36' If aeternum agrees with vulnus, then why do they not agree in gender? shouldn't aeternum end with -us? Dunnejam 02:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*vulnus though it looks masculine is in fact neuter and the neuter ending aeternus is -um. --laura gribbell *'Line 38-' Why is "nec posse" in the infinitive? Christian Garcia 17:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* It's in the infinitive because it's considered an Infinitive of Exclamation - this infinitive is used in an exclamation or exclamatory question with an accusative subject. In this case, desistere (to cease from, desist) indicates an exclamatory question. The accusative subject is regem. Aubree Heydrick 20:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 39' The notes indicate that fatis is an ablative of means, but I wasn't sure exactly how to translate it in context with the rest of the sentence. Anyone have an idea? Aubree Heydrick 01:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Yes, it is ablative of means. I translated this sentence (Quippe vetor fatis): "Indeed I am prohibited by a prophetic declaration." The key is in recognizing vetor as a passive verb. With passive verbs, the subject is receiving the action. Now the question is: Who or what is it being done by? You know that the ablative can be translated with "by" in front of it. The ablative in this sentence is, of course, fatis. MaryGrace 02:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 42:' How do you deal with jaculata? It looks like a perfect passive participle but I don't see how that fits here. MaryGrace 21:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :*You're correct about jaculata being a perfect passive participle. I think its subject is Ipsa, Minerva, and the object being thrown is '' Jovis ignem,'' lightning. Since the perfect passive participle is feminine singular nominative that supports the idea jaculata modifies Minerva. - Jsedlak 21:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 43' Why is the accusative plural aequora here? I thought 3rd declension nouns ended with -es in the accusative plural? Dunnejam 02:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*''aequora'' is neuter. It's only masculine and feminine nouns of the third declension that have plural nominative/accusative endings of "es". MaryGrace 02:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 44:' Why is exspirantem in the accusative case rather than the nominative? Mangelosanto 23:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*I think its accusative because it is modifying or describing illum which in this case is accusative. Meshach7 15:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'line 44' What is the best way to translate 'illum exspirantem transfixo pectore flammas'? Katie Smith 21:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*In order to translate this part, it is necessary to realize that Juno is still the subject, and she seized ("corripuit") the man ("illum"), who the notes indicate is Ajax. Thus, Ajax is the accusative, and "exspirantem" is a present active participle in the accusative, thus it is describing Ajax. Ajax is exhaling flames ("flammas"), which works because it is in the accusative. "Transfixo pectore" is in the ablative, which the grammar notes indicates is an ablative of separation. Therefore, I think the best translation for this section is "Juno seized the man, exhaling flames from his pierced chest," as "exhale" indicates a verb of separation, which the index indicates is needed for an ablative of separation. However, I do realize the context sounds a bit odd, but from the grammatical spectrum this seems to be the correct method of translation. --Scuomo 22:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 45' Why is 'scopulo' dative in this sentence? Katie Smith 20:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* The notes say scopulo is a dative with compound for intransitive verbs with prefixes like 'ad' or 'in.' I think it is just a general rule that these types of words take a dative. You can also consider scopulo to be ablative of place where was pinned.- Jsedlak 21:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) line 45- what kind of ablative is turbine? Christian Garcia 17:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*It's an ablative of means. Thao Nguyen 02:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *'line 48' What tense is gero? I know it's first person, and it looks present, but both times above it was translated as "I have waged" as if it were in the perfect tense. Aubree Heydrick 01:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* It is first person and present tense, but the note points out that it is a verb of past action that is continued into the present, which is why I think have is used in the translation. Meshach7 15:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'line 48' Why is numen nominative if it is the direct object of anyone's adoration (adorat) as it seems in our classmate's translation? Shouldn't it be accusative? Dunnejam 02:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*''Numen'' is in the accusative. It's a neuter noun, so the accusative form is identical to the nominative. Mangelosanto 22:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 49' Why is supplex in the nominative? How does this fit into the sentence? Is it modifying anything?-Jsedlak 21:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*In this line, Juno is asking if anyone ("quisquam") will worship her, thus "supplex" is referring back to this subject, as she is asking for anyone to be not only a worshiper but also a suppliant, bringing offerings to her alter. --Scuomo 22:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 50' Do the words flammato and corde agree? Meshach7 16:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :*I believe so. The note says that they're an ablative of means, so they should both agree in the ablative case. Thao Nguyen 02:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *'line 50:' I am not sure how "secum" fits into this statement. "With herself" does not seem to fit into the statement "pondering such things in her inflamed heart." Is it used in a different part of this section? --Scuomo 22:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*I think that it's there more for emphasis. You could say "pondering such things in her inflamed heart", but it doesn't really send the message of how upset she is and how far she is willing to go to get her revenge on the Trojans. --Holly Havel 01:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 51:' Why does "patriam" have the preposition "in" before it? The grammar notes state that "Aeoliam" is an apposition with "patriam," therefore I don't understand where the "in" preposition fits into the sentence but still maintains these two words as appositions. --Scuomo 20:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*This is an example of the use of "accusative of place whither", commonly used with the prepositions ad and in. This use is described in the appendix on page 61. Dunnejam 02:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 53'What case is luctantis and what does it agree with?--Holly Havel 17:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*It is a present participle in the accusative plural. It agrees with ventos. Aubree Heydrick 20:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 55' In the notes it says that "murmure" is an ablative of manner but I am not quite sure why, does anyone know?Katie Smith 22:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*In this statement, "cum" precedes "murmure," which is the preposition seen before ablative of manner clauses. Also, an ablative of manner answers the question "how" something is done. For instance, in this case, "those angry winds roared with a great rumble" is describing how the winds created the roaring sound. --Scuomo 22:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 55'How would you translate indignantes in this line? I'm not sure if it agrees with illi, or if it agrees with claustra.--Holly Havel 17:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **I believe it agrees with illi because indignantes is also plural nominative masculine. It would translated as those angry beings, in other words referring to the winds that Aeolus controls. Christian Garcia 18:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'line 58' What's the syntax of "faciat" and how is it translated (literal translation)? Thao Nguyen 04:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'line 59:' What case is rapidi and what noun is it modifying? MaryGrace 21:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* I think it is a genitive of quality modifying venti, however I am not positive because venti is nominative plural and rapidi is in the singular genitive... Jsedlak 23:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Rapidi could be genitive singular, but a long i is also used for nominative plural endings, which is indeed the case here. Dunnejam 02:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 63' What is qui' referring to in this sentence? Thao Nguyen 04:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) **qui refers to the king (regem). He gave to the king, who would under a fixed treaty... In other words, something describing what the king would do. Christian Garcia 18:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'line 64:' What is the function/translation of supplex here? Mangelosanto 23:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **I believe that supplex modifies Juno and personally, I translated it the humble Juno. However, I also believe it could be taken as an appositive. Juno, as a suppliant. Christian Garcia 18:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'line 64:' Why is vocibus ablative? MaryGrace 21:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* I think this is an ablative because it goes with "utor", which is a special verb that requires 'vocibus' to take the ablative. Katie Smith 01:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 65: '''If “divum”(65) is genitive why is it in a different form? Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* I think it's just the syncopated form of "divorum," maybe to fit the meter? This has happened a few times already. Mangelosanto 01:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 66:' Whats the best way to translate “dedit mulcere” (66)? Is there a word that needs to be supplied? Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* In the appendix it says that mulcere and tollere are objects of dedit, so you can translate them together. I agree that there are a few words in this section that are implied in the latin but not actually present (which makes it confusing). I translated it as Jupiter "gave you power to calm and raise up the waves with the winds." Katie Smith 01:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 68: Is “penates, ium m” (68) declined differently? If not, why is it written as “penatis”? (what case?) Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* Penatis is accusative plural masculine. I believe we encountered this form in Catullus & Horace. It's just an alternative form of the accusative that occurs in poetry. MaryGrace 02:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'''line 69 What is the syntax of the verb incute? Meshach7 :*It's the main verb in this case; it's the imperative form of incutio, ere - strike (into). Thao Nguyen 02:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *'line 69' Why is ventis taken as a dative here? Aubree Heydrick 01:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) -it's dative with a compound, meaning it goes with the verb laura gribbell *'line 69:' Puppis must be accusative plural to agree with summersasque, but the form looks neither accusative nor plural... Mangelosanto 23:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line71' Why is mihi dative of posession?Meshach7 16:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *'lines 74-5' I think this is a subjunctive clause but I am having trouble identifying which subjunctive form is being used. How do you translate this?- Jsedlak 21:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*The note says that it's either result or purpose. I translated it as, "she might complete such merits with you for many years and might make you a parent with beautiful offspring."Holly Havel 01:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *'line 71' Why is corpore singular? I don't really understand how it fits into the sentence.Laura Gribbell 22:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*together with praestanti, these words form an ablative of quality, detailing the beauty of the nymph's body. If you thought this was referring to the sailor's bodies being tossed into the water, that word is corpora and is indeed accusative plural. Dunnejam 18:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC)